Paving machines are used to apply, spread, and compact a mat of paving material over a paving surface. A paving machine generally includes a tractor and a screed assembly. The tractor has a hopper for receiving asphalt material from a truck and a conveyor system for transferring the asphalt rearwardly from the hopper for discharge onto the paving surface. The paving machine includes augers to spread the asphalt across the paving surface in front of the screed assembly. The screed assembly smoothens and compacts the asphalt material on the paving surface.
The augers are typically located close to a ground surface. Therefore, the augers may sustain damage when the paving machine is travelling over an obstruction or uneven terrain. Such damage to the augers may reduce paving performance of the paving machine and may also render the paving machine inoperable until the augers is replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,783 (the '783 reference) relates to a paving apparatus provided with a micropower impulse radar device connected to control a leveller. The leveller is a screed provided with actuators for adjusting screed elevation, slope, and extension. The radar senses a reference, such as a string line, and operates the actuators to adjust the screed. However, the leveller of the '783 reference may not prevent damage to an auger of the paving apparatus due to impact with an obstruction.